


Метаморфоз

by siromanez



Series: Bones (TV) fic [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Background Case, Background Het, Character Study, Freudian Elements, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Mad Science, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder, No Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Drama, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Relationship Study, Teacher-Student Relationship, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Детская ревность – страшная штука, особенно у взрослых с очень высоким айкью. Иногда за взросление нужно платить дорого, даже если ты гений.





	

**Амбивалентность**

 

— Я не понимаю, о чем он говорит, — раздраженно вздыхает девица из пресс-службы. — Вам нужно научить его нормально разговаривать. И писать тоже. Вы меня слушаете, доктор Бреннан? Советую принять меры, иначе ему несдобровать.

Зак пытается переключить внимание, оценивать девицу так, как советуют в пособиях для психологов. Ее требования совершенно нелогичны, остается только гадать, чего она хочет на самом деле. Это словно тумблер у него в голове. Удается через раз. Клац. Клац.

Ничего не происходит.

Ее волосы выгорели на солнце или это специальное окрашивание? Вот этот локон выбился из пучка при быстрой ходьбе или его вдумчиво приладили на место дома, перед зеркалом? А красная юбка такой длины, о чем она говорит?

Девица поводит плечами, будто пытаясь освободиться от жакета, вздергивает подбородок в сторону доктора Бреннан, фыркает, выставляет перед собой раскрытую ладонь, потом молниеносно разворачивается и удаляется, слегка покачиваясь на высоченных шпильках.

— Зак, ты хоть что-нибудь понял из разговора? Зак, очнись!

— Она облизала губы. Нет, верхнюю губу, два раза. Что это значит? Бут однажды так делал… Значит, у нее стойкая помада?

— Блестящий вывод. Надо сообщить Буту. Что нам делать с твоей статьей? Ты должен научиться писать для публики.

У него прекрасная статья, а тем, кто не может ее понять, тем и читать нет смысла.

Иногда все так запутанно.

Сейчас ему кажется, что Бреннан возьмет его за руку и поведет за собой по коридорам института, как маленького ребенка через дорогу.

В лифте он стоит у нее за спиной и ловит быстрые косые взгляды попутчиков. Странно, он выше Бреннан на полголовы и шире в плечах, но, спрятавшись за ней, чувствует себя лучше.

А через час, в лаборатории, Бреннан дарит ему восхищенный и гордый взгляд. Ведь это он додумался, что крысиные укусы скрыли рваные края раны — свидетельство, что пуля была без оболочки.

Бреннан облизывает верхнюю губу, глядя на него. Едва заметно. Или ему показалось?

— Молодец! — Ходжинс хлопает его по плечу. А Бут убегает с новостями, не оглядываясь.

Перед сном Зак вспоминает снова и снова, как скользнул язык Бреннан, как увлажнилась губа, какое у нее было лицо, будто внутри зажегся свет. Никогда при Заке Бреннан не смотрела так на Бута. И это очень здорово.

А через неделю Ходжинс вызывает его в лабораторию по телефону. Они с Бутом пытаются определить, что за осколки застряли у трупа в ребрах. Но Бреннан с ними нет.

— Я здесь король! — объявляет Зак. И вовсе не странно, что именно он находит ответ, в отсутствие Бреннан он — единственный антрополог.

— А доктор Бреннан на свидании? — добавляет он внезапно.

Ходжинс подавляет смешок. Бут окидывает Зака с ног до головы таким взглядом, словно с ним заговорил ближайший микроскоп.

— Ого! Да в этой комнате просто взрывной выброс тестостерона! — смеется Энджела у Зака за спиной.

Иногда все так странно.

Вереница мужчин появляется и исчезает из жизни Бреннан, а в лаборатории ничего не меняется, будто их и не было. И Зак совершенно спокоен.

В следующий раз Бреннан смотрит на него сияющими глазами после взрыва. Зак, все еще оглушенный, старается понять, как им с Бутом удалось выжить, и ожидал ли Бут, что они выживут. Бут так сильно отбросил его назад, синяки от его рук, наверное, круче, чем от удара об пол…

— Я же герой, — задумчиво бубнит Бут рядом. — Герой, потому что я… Что за ерунда? Если надо объяснять, почему я герой, это не очень по-геройски.

«Какая чепуха!» — думает Зак. Бреннан смотрит на него, а не на Бута, и это почему-то успокаивает. Если подумать, то у Зака ведь нет другого дома, кроме лаборатории, и нет людей более близких, чем команда Бреннан. Так что все в порядке с его чувствами, так и должно быть. Разве нет?

Однажды они опять обсуждают новую книгу Бреннан. Снова над трупом. И Зак повторяет в который раз:

— И я не девственник, кстати. Определенно.

— Дорогая, Бут вышел у тебя слишком горяч, с этим нужно что-то делать, — заботливо говорит Энджела в то же время.

— Бута нет в книге!

— Мы все там есть!

И Зак замолкает, его никто не слушал.

Однажды он спрашивает Бреннан почти напрямую. Это как в анекдоте, где папа рассказывает сыну про пчелок и бабочек.

— Личные отношения очень важны с точки зрения антропологии, Зак, — начинает Бреннан, — а секс играет особую роль во всех человеческих культурах…

— Боже мой! — раздается сзади голос Бута. — Я узнаю эту лекцию! Кости, не забивай мальчишке голову. Зак, пойди лучше к Ходжинсу, она понятия не имеет, о чем говорит.

Кажется, на какой-то миг Зак глохнет, а потом понимает, что темное нечто внутри него — ярость, и от нее уже горько во рту.

Только вот Бреннан не злится на Бута вовсе.

Следующие пять недель Зак работает по выходным один. Однажды он ловит себя на том, что читает лекцию микроскопу:

— Когда она дотрагивается до меня, все дело в тактильных механорецепторах. У них сверхнизкий порог возбуждения. Просто реагируют на самые слабые раздражители и сигналы от них идут прямо во фронтальную и инсулярную кору головного мозга. Вот и все удовольствие от поглаживаний. Сплошная иллюзия. Вот и вся тайна.

Микроскоп, конечно, молчит в ответ. А Зак испуганно оглядывается. Осталось только прочесть рентген-аппарату лекцию об Эдиповом комплексе и детской ревности. Бут был прав, знания из учебников нисколько не помогают — просто невыносимо любить и ненавидеть одновременно.

Никто и не замечает, что он ведет себя странно, пока не становится слишком поздно.

В конце концов, он ведь научился писать отличные статьи, понятные профанам. И его научила этому вовсе не Бреннан.

Эта слепота окружающих, означает ли она, что Зак незаметный и неважный элемент интерьера? Или это результат доверия? Он не может решить.

Он больше не чувствует себя в безопасности за спиной Бреннан. И теперь он настоящий судебный эксперт, доктор Эдди, его слушали присяжные.

Так ли уж много значит звание короля лаборатории, если претендентов всего двое: он да Ходжинс? Зак уже столько раз опережал в решении задач саму Бреннан, что сбился со счета.

А что толку? В лаборатории ему с Бутом точно не состязаться, а за пределами лаборатории... Да существует ли Зак для кого-то из них вообще?

Или они по-прежнему делают ставки, бросит ли его случайная подружка после первой же совместной ночи?

Когда Зак рассматривает следы зубных протезов, оставленные каннибалом на человеческих костях, то точно знает — нет лучшего способа привлечь внимание Бреннан, чем подсунуть ей удивительный и редкий скелет с такими же особенными следами. Бреннан одержима делом Гормогона, и загадочный сообщник Гормогона привлечет ее не меньше.

Куколки и личинки насекомых бесполы, не имеет значения, насколько они вырастают большими, как далеко заходят на новые территории, скольких успехов они добились, им не размножиться. Холджинс, влюбленный в насекомых, много мог бы рассказать об этом. Некоторым, чтобы повзрослеть, нужно сбросить прежнюю шкуру и стать кем-то совсем другим.

Теперь Зак может это сделать, для себя и для Бреннан.

Теперь он чувствует себя особенным.

 

  
**Побег**

 

Многие назвали бы Зака Эдди занудой. Бут однажды назвал его «косым умником», из тех «кто щурится, разглядывая предметы». Но раньше у Зака всегда был повод повеселиться. А теперь...

Его дни начинаются всегда по распорядку, в восемь утра, и тянутся бесконечно долго. Из развлечений только походы в местную библиотеку, где выбор книг и для десятилетки скучен и беден. Еще случаются телефонные звонки и визиты Ходжинса.

И нет никакой работы допоздна, никаких сложных задач, никаких экспериментов. Никому больше не нужны результаты Зака, а значит и его самого словно не существует. В психушке не к чему приложить ни знания, ни талант.

Запертый в четырех стенах, в бессмысленной рутине, повторяющейся каждый день, Зак чувствует себя электроном, застрявшим между пластинами конденсатора. Все время по одной и той же траектории между двумя полюсами, с одинаковой частотой, туда и обратно, туда и обратно...

Его жизнь больше от него не зависит. И это очень соблазнительно: вдруг перестать думать, решать, барахтаться. Просто сдаться, поплыть по течению и утонуть в бесконечной череде дней, не задавая вопросов. Соблазнительно и страшно.

Потому сейчас Зак с наслаждением вгрызается в материалы дела, оставленные ему Ходжинсом. Наверное, это можно назвать гордыней, он точно знает, что всегда соображал быстрее всех. И Ходжинс это знал, когда подбросил ему загадку. Как ребенок, дорвавшийся до сладостей, Зак жадно разглядывает фотографии: куски человеческого тела в чане с химикатами, останки на столе в лаборатории, наполовину очищенные от разложившейся плоти, рентгеновские снимки поврежденных костей.

Разрубленные суставы для Зака — как для кого-то другого буквы в кроссворде, словно указатели на дороге. Вот здесь ломали, здесь хрустнули ребра, когда убийца оперся или даже встал на грудную клетку трупа коленом, разделывая тело, будто хозяйка утку для ужина в китайском стиле. Пальцы на руках жертвы вышли из суставов — убийца был не слишком силен и просто волок труп по земле, держа за руки. И судя по тому, что все места распилов очень аккуратные, и только голову отпиливали вкривь и вкось, удивительно методичный и дисциплинированный убийца, дойдя до головы, не сдержался...

Двенадцать частей тела. Разделанная туша и отсутствующая голова.

Запертый в четырех стенах, Зак тихо смеется над собой. Он — лучший, несомненно. Ходжинс еще неделю будет определять время смерти. И пока они не найдут голову, причину смерти не установят. Но Заку нет дела до причин и мотивов, он уже знает убийцу.

Разгадка не в трупе. Она в доме убитого. Как на ладони. Она на всех фотографиях.

Имя убитого из двенадцати букв, двенадцать дорожек в саду, все деревья и кустарники высадил садовник, помешанный на цифре двенадцать, двенадцать деревянных гномов расставлены возле дома. Удивительно, как можно это не заметить? А книги, диски, обувь и одежда в комнате жертвы? Все по двенадцать. Кое-кто просто сбрендил на этом числе.

Зак удовлетворенно закрывает глаза и мысленно пересчитывает количество букв в названии улицы — двенадцать. Такая последовательность вызывает уважение. Удивительная женщина — мать убитого. Ведь ее сыну было двадцать пять лет, и за все эти годы с момента выбора улицы и дома она ни разу не отступилась от своего правила. Восхитительная сила природы превращает даже безумие и болезнь в чудо.

Уравнение с одним неизвестным. Не сам же убитый распилил себя на двенадцать частей и не он выбрал себе имя, правда?

Интересно, почему Свитс не догадался, ему же положено как психологу? Впрочем, Ходжинс тоже занимался выведением потомства из мушиных яиц, обнаруженных в трупе.

Зак смотрит на фотографию чужого сада и видит единственное исключение из общего правила. Каменная ваза и потревоженная земля под ней. Тринадцать. Голова.

Завтра он сможет позвонить Ходжинсу и сказать, что решил его загадку за минуты. Безумец понял безумца — так решит какой-нибудь зануда, занося отчет ФБР в базу.

Ходжинс придумывает Заку задачки для развлечения с самого первого дня в психушке. Это как детские игры, только сложнее, будто он снова школьник. Шуточное соревнование, гимнастика для ума. Визиты Ходжинса раз в неделю похожи на порцию крепких дружеских объятий по расписанию. Только односторонних. Ходжинс уходит, и Зак понимает, что ответить тем же не смог. Не решился. Инвалид безрукий.

Но задачки Ходжинса становятся все проще: Зак отвлекает его от чего-то настоящего и интересного, и то ли Ходжинс устал отвлекаться, то ли ум Зака изголодался и трощит эти «орехи» за минуты. И вот сегодня Ходжинс ничего не придумал и подбросил ему не пустую головоломку, а настоящее дело.

Ходжинс — глоток жизни. А когда Заку звонит Энджела, это как вечеринка с музыкой, коктейлями и шампанским — слегка пьянит, свежие новости и сплетни из лаборатории. И потом Зак долго не может уснуть. Что-то рвется наружу из груди, требует простора, побега и неба над головой.

На самом деле он не знает, обрадуется ли Энджела, увидев его на воле. Но сегодня он хочет рискнуть.

Зак знает, что он книжный мальчик, теории всю жизнь ценил куда больше живых людей. Но всегда, как только мог, пытался проверить чужие знания сам: испробовать на практике, пощупать, повторить своими руками любой эксперимент, о котором читал. Чтобы с восторгом убедиться, что снова сработало, и заворожено следить за результатом. Или разочароваться и пуститься в погоню за новым знанием. И теперь он изнывает в этом дурдоме без реального дела. У него, что называется, чешутся руки и зудит в голове, на месте не усидеть. Его искромсанные взрывом руки, правда, мучительно болят и чешутся: если не отвлекаться на что-нибудь, так и рехнуться недолго.

Когда за Ходжинсом очередной раз закрывается дверь комнаты для посещений, Зак долго и отчаянно фантазирует, как они снова что-нибудь делают вместе в лаборатории. Просто так, из любопытства и для удовольствия. Он мог бы помочь Ходжинсу в чем угодно, хоть в создании гибридного вида плесени с запахом клубники, хоть в чем-нибудь…

А доктор Бреннан не звонила Заку ни разу. Он так и не смог разобраться: то ли Бреннан не верит, что он убийца, то ли пытается вычеркнуть из своей жизни любое напоминание о нем, о Гормогоне и о своем разочаровании. Он ее подвел, погрешил против логики, попался в ловушку Гормогона, как тупица какой-нибудь. От этих воспоминаний хочется что-нибудь сломать с треском и грохотом, оторвать привинченный стул и бросить в стену. Но Зак только шумно дышит, пытаясь совладать с собой. Не хватало, чтобы ему запретили видеть Ходжинса.

Ведь тогда останется только Свитс.

Визиты доктора Свитса Зак развлечением не считает. Свитс прилежно делает вид, что лечит психа. Ведь если Зак не псих, его место в тюрьме. Зак прилежно делает вид, что слушает доктора. С тем же успехом Свитс мог бы мяукать по-китайски, а Зак заткнуть уши.

Иногда Заку кажется, что Свитс не прикидывается, а верит, что помогает своему пациенту. И это еще большее безумие, чем история с Гормогоном и соучастием в убийствах. Как в мыслях Зака может разобраться человек, который начала алгебры едва осилил?

Ничем, кроме скуки, боли в руках и раздражения от дурацких вопросов Свитса, нельзя объяснить то, что именно в этот раз Зак, словно случайно, подхватывает пропуск Свитса и начинает вертеть его в руках. Руки у Зака никуда не годятся, но это даже хорошо, что больно, даже удобно, что он в перчатках. От безделья Зак уже раз десять прикидывал, как снять с библиотечного пропуска магнитную ленту, и теперь все происходит будто само собой. Одна часть Зака упорно тянет и тянет разговор, а другая по миллиметру снимает тонкую пленку. Надо быть Лэнсом Свитсом, слишком увлеченным собственной проницательностью, чтобы такое не заметить. Впрочем, Свитса-то из дурдома выпустят без пропуска. Свой библиотечный пропуск Зак калечит уже почти небрежно. Все равно в библиотеке психушки ничего интересного нет. Прилепить на пропуск Свитса чужую ленту — полминуты. Руки себе Зак испортил, но вот навыки для тонкой работы сохранил. Ему очень хочется немедленно похвастаться результатом, ляпнуть Свитсу, что «развитая мелкая моторика — залог отличной работы мозга, док». Зак сдерживается с большим трудом.

Особенно, когда слышит охрану:

— Ваш пропуск просрочен, доктор Свитс.

Вот раззява! Даже не задумался, в чем дело.

А может, это была и не скука, а внезапная интуиция.

Потому что, когда к исходу третьего часа Зак наконец аккуратно наносит магнитную ленту Свитса на свой библиотечный пропуск, ему сообщают, что снова пришел Ходжинс. ФБР нужна разгадка, короли лаборатории терпят крах.

Зак думает о деле, о матери-убийце, разочаровавшейся в своем сыне. Он думает об убитом: несчастном мальчишке-невротике с высоким айкью, двадцатипятилетнем мальчишке, который сочинял фантастические романы, до смерти боялся микробов, собирал игрушечных супергероев и влюбился в женщину на двадцать лет старше, так похожую на мать…

Зак думает о Бреннан, которая никогда не приходила в больницу.

Тюрьма похожа на кокон, что если Зак превращается и пробует крылья?

Нестерпимо хочется выйти наружу, хотя бы на десять минут, и услышать голос Бреннан. Что-то рвется в груди, словно расправляются невидимые крылья, готовясь оторвать Зака от пола.

Ему нужен ответ. Он хочет знать, по-прежнему ли он лучший или в нем слишком сильно разочаровались. Ничего больше, только это.

И теперь у него есть пропуск.


End file.
